Zug der Untoten
Zug Der Toten (German: Train of the Undead) is the first map in The World is Gone Series. It is set in Suburban Station in center city Philadelphia. After Vladimir Makarov released the virus the station was overrun by zombies and the people inside were soon infected. There is no major easter egg, there are however a few minor easter eggs included. The new perk is called Box Mover, for 3,500 points it moves the Mystery Boxes location, which can be extremely helpful in some cases. There are no new wonder weapons, there are however, a large amount of wonder weapons anyway. Overview The players start off with M1911 pistols with 32 rounds in reserve, like any other map. They also have two M67 Frag Grenades and a knife. The starting room has four windows in which the zombies can enter. On the wall there is an FAL and a Ranger both for 500 points. There is a single door that can be purchased for 750 points which leads further into the station. In the second room there is another door close to the previous one for 2500 points that leads to the lower levels of the train station where the Pack-a-Punch can be sometimes accessed. If the player continues to go further down they will a dry cleaners with Bizon inside for 1000 points. Continuing forward the players will find a large gate which can be opened for 2000 points. Once opened they will have access to the whole upper floor and the other off wall weapons. There will be several doors on the upper level that can be opened for 750 points, they lead down to the lower level. Finding the Pack-a-Punch The Pack-a-Punch arrives on the map via train and can arrive at any of six locations throughout the lower level. The player can tell when and where the Pack-a-Punch will arrive by looking at the schedules posted above the stairs to the lower level, then comparing the time to any of the several clocks scattered throughout the map. If the player becomes trapped in the train when it begins to leave they will be killed and will respawn next round, you will know that the train is about to leave when it begins to slowly move, once the doors close you are trapped. The Subway Train The Subway Train can be used to get to one side of the map to the other.It is located on the lower level of the map and costs 250 points to use. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall *FAL *Ranger *Bizon *MP5K *M4A1 *AK-47 *Dragunov SVU Mystery Box *MP412 *M16A4 *RPD *M60E4 *M249 SAW *MP5 *UMP-45 *Barret .50 Cal *SV98 *PPSh-41 *SMAW *RPK *Thundergun *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *V-R11 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Trivia *If one no clips out of the map, they will find that the outside is extremely detailed and large, originally the outside was accessible by the player. *There are a total of six possible places the pack-a-punch can be, it is possible to see where it will be on the schedule posted above the entrances to the lower level. Category:Pancake301 Category:Pancake301's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:The World is Gone